


Falling in love

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Falling in love

Word Count: 914  
A/N: Written for this prompt at ateam_prompts “Team Member A doesn't believe it's possible for men to fall in love with each other, until Team Member B shows him just how wrong that belief is!”  
<http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/11355.html?thread=8899419#t8899419>

This has been a real challenge for me since Face/BA are the only couple I can’t really see together. Thanks again to Karen for the beta work :D

  
++++

“Bosco, this isn’t how it works. Believe me.” Face circles the room like a teacher in lecture mood, hands wringing, his gaze never leaving the strong man on the sofa.

“I ain’t gonna talk ‘bout feelings, Face,” BA vehemently shakes his head, stroking one big hand over his Mohawk.

“You don’t have to talk about feelings, Bosco.” Face stops in front of him as though he wants to crouch down, but decides otherwise and takes up pacing again. “You could just show them, you know.”

BA has to crane his neck to see his team mate behind him, his last words spoken really low.

“That’s bullshit, pretty boy. Men don’t fall in love with each other. Not soldiers anyway. Not where I come from,” BA mutters into his full glass of milk and takes a large gulp. He hears the sigh behind him and knows, without seeing, that Face rubs his hand frustratingly across his scruffy chin and then through his hair.

“Don’t get me wrong,” he wipes his milky moustache with the back of his hand, continuing, “I mean, I know that there are gays out there and I have nothing against it. Whatever rocks their boat. But not me.” He shakes his head vehemently, staring at Face who now stands in front of him, concentrated look in his way too bright eyes.

“Let’s say…” He puts a finger on his lips, considering his next words very carefully, “Let’s say there’s a man interested in you, a man you have known for many years, a man who you’d defend with your life…”

“There are three men I’d defend with my life and you know it, Faceman,” BA frowns, “What’s that got to do with anything about the gay matter?”

“Bosco, I…Fuck.” Face, for once lost for words, goes over to the window, staring out. He feels BA’s stare on his back and gets even more frustrated with himself as the seconds tick by.

He’s usually able to seduce anyone, why not BA? Maybe because it means so much? Maybe because he wants it so badly he can’t think straight anymore, maybe…

“Why ain’t you havin’ this conversation with the crazy fool, pretty boy? I fail to see why I…” BA gets up and walks over to the kitchen space to rinse the glass.

“Because I want to convince _you_. I don’t have to convince him,” Face sighs frustrated, coming over, leaning against the counter, watching BA.

“Why in hell d’you wanna convince me about bein…” BA suddenly does a double take, _really_ looking at Face.

The way he leans almost into his personal space.

The fact that he’s wearing that old shirt again, the one that used to be BA’s favourite shirt back in Mexico when they first met. (All buttons undone, broad furry chest on display.)

The way his eyes gleam so unusually dark.

The way his fingers grip the counter way too tightly…

“No, pretty boy, no. Not me. No.” BA steps away. Shocked. Face’s expression instantly turns sad and almost…devastated?

“Don’t understand me wrong, Face. I…You are my friend and…an’…yeah I’d defend you with my life but…but…” BA is so stunned he half falls into the armchair that stands in his way of his hasty retreat. “I ain’t gay. No way.”

Face turns, opens the fridge, rummages around in it and takes out a big bottle of orange juice, drinks it half way down in one go just to do something. The fact that BA didn’t leave yet gives him one last shred of hope. There is still one thing he can do…

“How about a deal, big guy?” Face combs both hands through his hair while walking over to the chair. BA grins at the action, actually loving the fact that he can make the normally so confident man nervous as hell.

“What’s that gonna be, pretty boy?” BA uses the two words that came to his mind when he first saw Face on purpose, knowing they were challenging his friend in a good way. He feels nervous, too.

“How about…” The Lieutenant’s hands make their way in his hair again.

BA can’t help but grin. Face lost for words is a sight to behold. He looks up curiously, waiting, own fingers crossed behind his neck.

Face takes a very deep breath and blurts out very un-Face-like, “HowaboutIkissyouandthenweseewhathappens?”

BA blinks quickly as within seconds a very tall, very confused looking team mate bends, puts his hands on the arms of his chair, presses wet, warm lips against his briefly and then…then…

BA has to close his eyes as a strong hand moves deliberately slowly up and down his bicep, massaging just right. A moist, soft tongue parts his lips with such a gentle touch, the likes of which BA’s never felt in his whole life. Stroking, caressing, begging.

And he finds himself opening up to that skilful tongue, those soft lips, those deep sighs that come from Face’s very soul. The Lieutenant’s mobile fingers are on BA’s shoulders now, drawing circles, same circles as his tongue does, coaxing BA’s into action.

When Face hesitantly draws back, heart pounding furiously in his throat, he feels his own biceps being gripped very tightly. He opens his eyes and dark chocolate ones look back at him so intense, he thinks he might fall into them. He swallows, not able to say anything.

“T…Temp…” BA tries out the word carefully, never having used Face’s first name before. “…do…do that again.”

F I N 


End file.
